Pandora Love
by DetectivePandaTheif
Summary: Aoko was never this kind of person. She was this close to figuring out the identity of the thief that her father had been trying to catch for the past 10 years but something held her back. The feeling that this was something she should never know. Something she shouldn't open. Yes, Kaitou KID was like Pandora. R&R. Rated K for minor swearing... ONE-SHOT :)


**Disclamier: i don't own Detective Conan/Cased closed. I wish i did though :'(**

He was on a roof but he wasn't alone. A girl was with him. It wasn't no ordinary girl either it was HIS girl. Nakamori Aoko, his crush since first grade. They were on the roof, moonlight shining on them but the only problem was that his was Kaitou KID.

He had tried to keep Aoko as far as possible from his little secret, but it wasn't his fault that she was smarter than the average person. He had seen it. Solving a problem and chasing him at the same time. "Ojou-chan" be began but he was interrupted. "Cut the crap Kid-san"

"That's unfitting words for such a beautiful lady as you" he turned on his charm

Aoko blushed slightly but remained focused. "I'm not leaving until you're behind bars!" she swung out a long bamboo stick. A smirk came on her face and she asked "Are you ready?"

Kaito smiled. She was defiantly trained in the ways of handling a weapon like that. "Let's see you try" he brought out his card gun and the battle began.

He began by shooting several cards but she took them head-on by twirling the stick which caught every last one of them. "My turn" she lunged forward and began jabbing him but he also dodged. Jumping up and using her head as support he flipped and landed on the other side. He again shot the cards again but she did the same technique. One card strayed and cut her slightly on the cheek. It started bleeding.

He stopped. It was his number one rule that no one got hurt. "You're too weak!" she lunched in again which caused him to fall on the floor. His hat fell of revealing his messy hair. "Kai-to?" She was confused but was strong. Placing her foot on the thief's chest and pointing the stick right where his heart is she asked "Who are you?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets" he calmly said. She nudged the stick closer to his rapidly beating heart. Aoko was never this kind of person. She was this close to figuring out the identity of the thief that her father had been trying to catch for the past 10 years but something held her back. The feeling that this was something she should never know. Something she shouldn't open. Yes, Kaitou KID was like Pandora.

She couldn't do it. Tears swelled up in her face. "H-Hey Ojou-chan?" Kaito knew better than to disturb her now. "Tell me Kid-san, y-you aren't Kaito are you?" she asked feebly. Kaito remained silent. His heart was telling him to just tell the truth but he also wanted to protect her. Protect her from the evil that lurked in the shadows ever following them. "TELL ME!" tears were flowing like a river. She stepped off of his white jacket and turned away.

"Y- you're Kaito aren't you?"

He got up and turned away. "I am A Kaitou but not YOUR Kaito"

Their backs were turned to each other. It pained both of them that they were so close to each other yet so far away. It hurt her that maybe, just maybe that her best friend was a thief this whole time, deceiving her, not trusting her. Kaito was hurt; he was lying to her, his best friend in the whole wide world. He had tried his best to keep her away but no one can plan their future

"Ojou-chan-no Aoko" she turned around to he was still turned the other way. "I promise that im sorry". He started walking toward the edge so he could fly off on his white wings. Aoko could let this just slide she chased after him. She chased after that baka-theif. "Kait-o" She was cut off

He had heard a gun cock. She had been shot in the arm and was bleeding extremely. "AOKO!" he quickly engaged a smoke screen and they hid behind the chimney. "Oi! Are you ok?"

She nodded. "It's just a scratch don't worry about it" there was no way that was just a scratch. She had already lost a lot of blood and if it wasn't treated for she could die. "I'll distract them and you run for it."

She disagreed. "No. I won't leave you to face those guns alone. I don't know who you are but if we die we die together." Her eyes showed fear but also courage.

Kaito knew that she was stubborn and wouldn't give up. "This isn't a time for jokes Aoko! This is life or death!" she refused once again. But this time Kaito gave a smirk. "You were always like this Aoko." she smiled. This was HER Kaito alright.

"Come out come out wherever you are, little dove" purred a sinister voice. Kaito gritted his teeth "_Snake. I just need to get Aoko out of here"_ She was shivering a bit. He had reached his hand out which she replied back with a shake back.

They walked out of their hiding place to be surrounded by a bunch of men in trench coats. Aoko was holding her broken arm, hiding behind Kaito. "KID who are these people?" They were surrounded on all sides, all carrying a gun. "These are the ones that killed my father"

"Aww, you remember us." Snake said with a sarcastic and drab tone. He too brought out his gun. "Hand over the gem!" Kaito was reluctant to hand over the gem into the clutches of murders. "You don't want your little girlfriend to die do you?" he heard a gun cock

"Take it!" he threw it and snake caught it. A little later he raised it to the moon. Kaito lowered his voice to a whisper. "When I give you the signal run for it." she replyed back with "But, what about you?" He gave his signature grin "Don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you" Snake scowled. "This isn't Pandora you bastard!"

He fired several shot each hitting the thief scaring his skin and causing blood to flow from his arms to his hands tarnishing his white outfit. "Kaito…" Aoko could only watch and wait as her best friend was getting shot. "Give us Pandora!" demanded Snake

"I'll never give Pandora to cold-blooded murders like you!" Kaito yelled back

"Tch, you're as stupid as your father. He cocked the gun. "And you're going to die the same way"

Aoko couldn't hold her fury. "Kaito's father was a great man! You guys are just the big idiots!" Kaito drew back "Aoko…" she continued ranting as Snake grew angrier and more irritated "Shut up!"

A shot was fired, a body fell, tears rolled. "AOKO!" He crouched down staining his white outfit with a deep crimson red. He could still hear her but it was faint. "K-Kaito"

"DIE!" He motioned his henchmen to fire. Kaito used his body to shield Aoko. His cape blocked them from the rest of the world. It was their own personal escape together. They felt each other's heartbeat. One was rapid while one was nice, gently and smooth despite all that happened.

"Kaito…" her eyes started to water

"Aoko… don't cry. I promised you didn't i?"

Snake had ordered them to stop. "His cape is bullet-proof." The he smirked and brought out a silver gun "Guess I'm going to have to use you then" he positioned himself.

"Kaito, why? Why are you a thief? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to avenge Tou-san I guess" he gave a stupid smile "And I didn't tell you because-

Blood flew, his eyes were wide. He gave his last words "-I love you" he fell upon her head, lips touched. "I love you too Kaito" Tears came again. _"Kaito, you baka"_

~~ Flashback~~

"_Geez Otou-san is going to be late again and I don't have any friends to play with while I wait" _

_A rose appeared by her side "Hi, I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you"_

_~~ End of flasback ~~_

Another tear flowed flowed her cheek which fell to the floor. "Kaito…" she heard his voice echo in her head "_Don't cry Aoko. I'll be right behind you"_

* * *

**OMG this was so hard to write. Poor Kaito T-T. R&R (Wait that means rate and review right?!)**


End file.
